User blog:DavidVi11aronga/NEW 2019 SCHEDULE ANNOUNCED (PLUS NEW KIDS CORNER LINEUP)
Oh boy is there a lot to talk about for this set of news! CHANNEL Let's start things off with the Qubo channel's new schedule. As 2019 gets closer and closer, and The Big Blow Up comes to an end, things start/end with a bang. Making their debuts to Qubo are 2 new shows: Bubu and the Little Owls (from Portfolio Entertainment), and Pirates: Adventures in Art (from DHX Worldwide Limited). Also returning to the lineup is Class of the Titans, even marking the first time it has ever been on the daytime version of Qubo (though it'll still technically be nighttime) since its premeire all the way back in 2009. Zoo Clues and Safari Tracks now take up 3 hours each instead of 4. Paid Programming will take up most of the network's late night slots starting January 8, so Stickin' Around, Scaredy Squirrel, Nutri-Ventures, Grossology, and Funniest Pets and People are all leaving the lineup in addition to the inital five shows, Denver the Last Dinosaur, Pippi Longstocking, George and Martha, This is Daniel Cook., and Rupert. The new schedule starting December 31st, 2018 is as follows: 'Weekdays:' 06:00AM Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs (replaces This is Daniel Cook.) 07:00AM Doki 08:00AM Bubu and the Little Owls (NEW SHOW!; replaces Rupert) 09:00AM Chirp (replaces Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs) 10:00AM Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends (replaces Chirp) 11:00AM Maggie and the Ferocious Beast (replaces Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends) 12:00PM Fishtronaut/Timothy Goes to School (From April 1-26) (replaces Maggie and the Ferocious Beast and briefly Fishtronaut) 01:00PM Wibbly Pig (replaces Fishtronaut) 02:00PM Monkey See Monkey Do (replaces Wibbly Pig) 03:00PM Dive Olly Dive (replaces Monkey See Monkey Do) 04:00PM Monster Math Squad (replaces Dive Olly Dive) 05:00PM Giver (replaces Stella and Sam) 06:00PM Look Kool (replaces Monster Math Squad) 07:00PM Secret Millionaires Club (replaces Giver) 08:00PM Thomas Edison's Secret Lab (replaces Look Kool) 09:00PM Class of the Titans (RETURNING; replaces Secret Millionaires Club) 10:00PM Rescue Heroes (replaces Thomas Edison's Secret Lab) 11:00PM Pet Alien 12:00AM Sidekick 01:00AM Stickin' Around (until Saturday, January 5)/ Paid Programming (starting Tuesday, January 8) 02:00AM Scaredy Squirrel (until Saturday, January 5)/ Paid Programming (starting Tuesday, January 8) 03:00AM Nutri-Ventures (until Saturday, January 5)/ Paid Programming (starting Tuesday, January 8) 04:00AM Grossology (until Saturday, January 5)/ Paid Programming (starting Tuesday, January 8) 05:00AM Funniest Pets and People (until Saturday, January 5)/ Paid Programming (starting Tuesday, January 8) 'Saturdays:' 06:00AM ToddWorld (4 hrs.) 10:00AM Stella and Sam (4 hrs. replaces Babar) 02:00PM Madeline (4 hrs.) 06:00PM Cosmic Quantum Ray (4 hrs.) 10:00PM Zoo Clues (8 hrs (3 hrs starting Jan 13). replaces Rescue Heroes) 'Sundays:' 06:00AM Babar (4 hrs. replaces George & Martha) 10:00AM Pirates: Adventures in Art (NEW SHOW!; 4 hrs. replaces Pippi Longstocking) 02:00PM The Adventures of Paddington Bear (4 hrs.) 06:00PM The Davincibles (4 hrs.) 10:00PM Safari Tracks (8 hrs (3 hrs starting Jan 14). replaces Denver the Last Dinosaur) QUBO KIDS CORNER Did we not mention in the title that the Qubo Kids Corner was changing it's lineup too? Well we hope you like animal documentaries because the block will only air that from January 4th on. Look Kool and ''Giver'' are off the block, while Zoo Clues returns and Safari Tracks joins, which might explain why the channel has recently started airing it in a 16:9 letterbox. The new block schedule is as follows, starting January 4th 2019: 08:00AM Safari Tracks (DEBUT; replaces Animal Science) 09:00AM Animal Science (replaces Look Kool) 10:00AM Zoo Clues (RETURNING; replaces Giver) Category:Blog posts